Child's Play 2
| running time = 84 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $13,000,000 | gross revenue = $28,501,605 (US) | preceded by = Child's Play | followed by = Child's Play 3 (1991) }} Child's Play 2 is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller and slasher genres. It is the first sequel in the Child's Play film series and follows the events of the 1988 movie. It is succeeded by the 1991 sequel, Child's Play 3. The film was directed by John Lafia with a script written by franchise creator Don Mancini. It was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on November 9th, 1990. The film stars Alex Vincent, reprising the role of child Andy Barclay from the first film. It co-stars Jenny Agutter as Joanne Simpson, Gerrit Graham as Phil Simpson, Christine Elise as Kyle and Brad Dourif reprising the role of the sardonic voice behind everyone's favorite Good Guy - Chucky! Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Child's Play 2 redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Look out Jack! Chucky's back!". A variation of this seen on some production posters is "Sorry Jack... Chucky's back!" * Production on Child's Play 2 began on November 6th, 1989. Principal filming concluded on February 1st, 1990. * Scenes from this movie were filmed in Pasadena and Los Angeles, California. The railroad crossing scene in the opening credits however was filmed in Chicago, Illinois, which is the setting for the film. * Child's Play 2 was ranked number 1 at the box office over it's opening weekend, kicking off the 1990 holiday season. It grossed $10,718,520 over it's opening weekend (Nov. 11-13th) and was screened at 1,996 theaters. IMDB; Child's Play 2 (1990); Box Office & Business.Los Angeles Times; Pat H. Broeskie; November 12th, 1990 * This is the first horror film directed by John Lafia. He also directed the 1993 film Man's Best Friend starring Lance Henriksen as well as two episodes of Freddy's Nightmares. He was also the screenwriter on the first Child's Play. * This is the third film written by Don Mancini. It is his third horror film and his second film in the Child's Play series. * Actor Charles Meshack is credited as Charles C. Meshack in this film. * Actor Herbie Braha is credited as Herb Braha in this film. * Actor Billy Stevenson is credited as Bill Stevenson in this film. * Child's Play 2 marks the film debut of actors Adam Wylie and Christine Elise. * Actress Brigitte Roth, who plays orphan #1, is uncredited for her participation in her film. This is Brigitte's first, and to date, only known film role. * This film was released on November 9th, 1990. The first Child's Play premiered on November 9th, 1988. * A VHS copy of Child's Play 2 can be seen in Jerry Seinfeld's apartment on his titular comedy series Seinfeld. Grace Zabriskie, who plays Grace Poole in this film made recurring appearances on Seinfeld as Mrs. Ross. See also External Links * * * * Child's Play 2 at Wikipedia * * * * * Child's Play 2 at the Horror Film Wiki * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:1990 films Category:2nd installments Category:Killer Doll films Category:MCA Category:Universal Pictures Category:Horror Film List Category:Brad Dourif/Films Category:Brad Dourif/Voice actor Category:Ed Gale